To Die and Live through Time and Space
by Dr. Magana
Summary: A Dick Figures Fanfiction. What does Time and Space, a reality bending monster, Father Time, Raccoon, fire and ice have in common? A fancy for Red and Blue. Follow the dubstepping, gravity defying antics of Red and his pants wetting, annoyed as hell roommate Blue as they traverse the plane that lies behind the veil of Truth. What could possibly go wrong? PS: We are all doomed
1. What is left

Hello dear reader if you are reading this then congratulation your eyes work. What you see below you is an experiment of mine, something that I have been itching for some time now to write. I hope you will voulnteer your time to read it, if you do please continue down. I thank you for your time and will see you at the end.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

What existed was nothing, and nothing thereby equates to zero meaning the absence of something. Something had to exist to make nothing, but now plenty of things were turning into nothing in the world. Around the space could be seen patches of reality fading and crumbling at the fall of the great hand that held them together.

Blue could give two fucks about reality fading, what he did care for was the mad man about to kill him. He tried to stand but found his feet frozen to the ground by the surrounding ice. The blue spectators were observers of this man's fate. They surrounded him making a wall that overshadowed him; were they enemies, or unknown friends?

The monster, the mad man, approached, his left arm held out thirsting to claim Blue's life.

"Crap, crap, crap," Blue stuttered as he used the wall to at least get on his feet, if one is going to die might as well look your death-giver in the face. The man's right arm, well, what was left of it, dangled by his side like a limp dick after a date with Stacy. A stump stood as a border to signal the absence of its hand, and the brown, shriveled, burnt skin of the arm seemed to shrink and cower in fear of the one who hurt it. Thankfully . . . that man is far away now.

"I'll fucking kill you," growled the man as he stretched out his left arm, ignoring the piece of the sky that shattered right next to him as it fell right through the ground, "I'll fucking rip your head off."

Only a few steps, inch-by-inch, and Time would have its revenge, just like Space did.

Blue was desperate for anything to save him, he looked around for his broadsword but remembered that it was broken at the beginning of the battle. Shattered with a mere flick of this man's right hand; there is no sword to come to his rescue, no asteroid, no dinosaurs, no dragon/turtles, no raccoons, and no Red. At the mere cost of reality, Space rupturing at the seams, Red was removed permanently and became nothing. Wherever Red is now in the great nothing Blue was certain the dumbass was laughing said ass off for taking that bastard's right hand with him.

Blue was staring down the same path as the mad man stood before him, with his left arm stretched, Blue stared at the bane of Time's existence, at a man who should not exist yet does: The Man who defied Space and Time. At a time like this it is usually custom for the future late party to utter final words as a remembrance of them, and with that Blue stared at death and uttered, "Fuck."

* * *

If you made it this far pat yourself on the back for surviving (YAY!). Now if you will permit I now ask: what did you think? Do I dare attempt to challenge such an obstacle? I do not know, yet it frightens me so to even attempt to tackle such a series as crude as this one. But I find the challenge quite invigorating to test my skills in writing in a different fashion. The only problem is I DO NOT KNOW WHERE TO GO. There are ideas bouncing in my head but nothing concrete has set in, Waah BaD WrITer waah. Soooo, yeah, do not hold your breath, do not get mad if I do not update because I have a good reason. Until then I will leave you with this:

Transcending along the Astral plane

Lies a place that has no name

Space takes up Time

Just like a two nickles is a dime

One is two as two is one, this is true

The blood of the sky will know what to do

**Fare thee well.**


	2. What there was

Hello again, glad to see you decided to stick around, and for that I say Thank You. I hope you will enjoy this installment now. I am curious where this story will go, at the moment I am just letting it lead the way. Enough from me, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

Matter is concrete, yet malleable. One cannot simply destroy matter, they merely cause it to change into a different shape, different pieces, all bound by the same origin. Not even the Great Transcending Sage of Space believed in this, but one man thought himself better than him. That man, whose name strikes rage throughout the course of Time and Space, was Wain Rob. Yeah, not really a name that sparks fear but he has some street cred so don't go hatin' on the man. Wain sought power, he wished to wield both the power of Time and Space, desired to manipulate the two to listen to his command. To say he failed is half-correct, but to say he succeeded would be far from the truth. Fate and Destiny took it into their hands to ensure his demise, Wain was warned that the Universe has a way of correcting mistakes like him, but he did not heed that warning. And now Fate has destined two individuals that would be the end of him.

The barren wasteland was perfect for this fight, specifically chosen to cause less collateral damage, and draw less unwanted attention. There is always a pair of eyes watching, and the last thing Wain wanted was for them to be interrupted. Wain stood on one end of the field, the ones who would be his demise on the other.

Wain smirked, "I did not think the two of you would have the balls to face me."

Red growled, "That is not what your mom said last night when she was slapped in the face with them."

Were they truly the ones prophesized to be the end of him? Wain did not even understand why he was doing this, but his honor was at stake. Besides, the Red one has it coming for that talk about his mama.

Blue's hands were shivering as they clutched his broadsword, "Dude, are you sure we can take this guy?"

Red merely grinned, "Never fear we'll be washing his shit off of our boots by the morning after we retrieve them from shoving them up his arse."

"Shall we begin then," Wain bowed to pay his respect to the future deceased.

"Alright, let's do this," Blue charged yelling out his war cry which was too pathetic to really be described in words (if you want to experience how bad it is take your hand, dear Reader, hold it out, slap your forehead, and drop your head in shame).

He brought up his broadsword preparing to slice Wain's head off. "Oh please," Wain flicked his right hand, an influx of space occurred within the atoms of the sword causing a weak chain to appear within the molecules of the sword's composition. As Blue swung the sword it broke in two. Blue was speechless as nothing stood between him and Wain's right hand. "Out of my way, bitch," a pulse leapt from his hand punching Blue in the chest. Blue was sent flying back to where he started; Red saw this moment to attack. Red used Blue's flying body as a jump pad to leap towards Wain.

"Here I come, motherfucker," Red brought his sword down where Wain's head was just at. _Now we can truly begin this fight_, Wain pulled out a small dagger bound to his waist retaliating with a thrust towards Red's neck.

Red used some fancy footwork to dodge the attack and lifted his broadsword to come at Wain from the side. A simple dagger blocked the attack, meanwhile Blue groaned as he got to his feet. He coughed trying to recover from that last attack; his broken sword seemed to weep at its destruction as he stared at it. Across the battlefield he can see Wain and Red trading blows, the other countering it perfectly. Blue decided to get back into the fight, brandishing his broken sword.

Red's sword met the dagger as they struggled to push the other away. Their eyes locked, Wain sighed, "Honestly, is this the best you can do? I expected better."

Red was fuming, "That's what I said to your grandmamma last night."

"My grandmother is dead, ass wipe."

"And she still couldn't do better."

Wain stared at him, "I'll fucking rip out your heart and crap on your grave if my name isn't Wain Rob!"

Red laughed, "Hehe, wha'?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry I got him," Blue took his stance right next to Wain preparing to stab him with what remained of his sword. Reader take note of what happens and why you should not challenge a trans-dimensional being wielding the power of Space and Time with a sad excuse of a broken broadsword.

"Hold that thought," Wain lifted his right hand aiming at Blue; he muttered the words causing reality to shiver, "Spatial Repulsion."

Blue felt something pushing him back; an invisible force appeared within the space before him, as it slowly grew it created tension in the fabric of reality it was manipulating. Finally the tension was too much and reality burst. A piece of reality flew in all directions as Blue was sent flying . . . again. Pencils down Reader, now what did we learn?

Wain brought his right hand to Red, "Spatial Anomaly." A vortex appeared between him and Red that grew sending both combatants to scramble away from each other. Wain was annoyed at the situation and he wanted to get back home and get crunk as soon as possible. "You know what I'm going to speed the process along, okay? I hope you don't mind but I'm going to invite a few friends to come kill your sad excuse of a friend."

He sheathed his dagger, lifting both hands up, "Now, listen to my voice and come to your master." Two cracks appeared before him in Space; Reality shattered like glass revealing hiding behind the curtain of Space the two henchmen of Wain. One was a solid dark blue color with a cloth wrapped around his mouth, and the other was a solid grey brute with bulging veins on his muscles. "Do you like them, a little experiment on those nights where I got hammered? Now, you two," Wain gazed at Blue and smiled, "go kill him."

A second later the two fiends were seen dashing like wild animals just set free from their leash. Blue could only stare in disbelief at their approach, "Oh shit." That is enough Blue for now.

Red barely registered what happened before Wain made a move for his neck with that dagger of his. The two attacked with intention to kill but neither side would give in.

"Fuck this," Red jumped back and flung his broadsword at Wain. A mere flick of his right hand sent the sword away, but Wain was not counting on was a pair of lasers coming out of Red's freaking eyes.

"What the fuck," he yelled as he held out his right hand creating a vortex in reality; the beams were redirected by the swirling mass of matter but the pressure was becoming too much for Wain to contain. As he attempted to control the pressure he saw Red slowly approaching. Each step was taken carefully as he kept up his lasers; Wain was gasping trying to maintain his defense.

"Enough," Wain flicked his right arm in a quick motion and the vortex caved into itself releasing all the bent up energy held inside in one quick burst. Wain was temporarily blinded by the explosion when he looked up he saw a fist colliding with his face.

Wain was sent flying as he skidded across the ground, using the right hand he softened a layer of space landing on it like a pillow. Wain straightened himself floating above the ground. Wain wiped away the blood coming from his nose, "I will kill you."

"Ha, come at me fuck nugget," Red dashed forward.

_I was hoping I would not have to use this_, Red was closing in, _but it seems I have no choice_. Wain lifted his left hand and a roar echoed throughout Time, "Temporal Manipulation."

Red was punched in the gut, "What the," then he was punched in the head and back. He looked around trying to locate what hit him till he was hit in the crotch, the arms, the legs, the head, the neck, the eyes, the hat, the back, and the kidneys all within a span of one second. The onslaught continued for five seconds till a kick in the chin sent him flying up. Wain appeared above him and placed both hands against Red, "Spatial-Temporal Matter Manipulation."

Something heavy was sitting on Red's chest, and it grew with each millisecond that passed till the pressure dropped like a planet sending him to the ground with it. A crater formed as the pressure continued to grow crushing Red into the ground with the weight of five planets.

When it finally stopped a planet sized crater now scarred the ground, Wain stared down from above at his art. A smile danced across his lip until a cough escaped his throat. Wain covered his mouth trying to silence it but his gesture seemed to antagonize it to become worse. He removed his hands, ignoring the new coat of red on them. _I cannot fight for much longer, I need to end it now without using Time_.

Life stirred within the hole in the ground as Red stumbled to his feet. "Is that all you got," his voice slurred, a weary smile he had on display as his body wished to be put to rest. "I've been hit harder by an ex-girlfriend when she found out I cheated on her with her hot mother." He stood strong, but his feet were quivering, "Come on." He took a step forward only for his leg to give out causing him to fall back to where his body was just a few seconds ago. Red's head was spinning as he lay on the ground. He stared up into the sky, not really seeing the sky. His mind was elsewhere, and bit-by-bit his consciousness followed after.

Wain gasped reaching for his dagger, suppressing another cough, "I'll end this now." He fell like a comet with a sharpened point as he aimed for Red's heart. _I will defy Fate, I will defy Destiny . . . I must. For my sake I cannot fail._

Red only stared forward, his mind was still somewhere else, and the last image his vision took with him into the beyond was the approach of Wain; a chill passed through him as he finally submerged into the depths of Space.

* * *

What do you think? Oh my, what happened to Red, and on that note what happened to Blue and on a related note why do I care I already know. The question is do you want to know, or do you even care about them. I bet you did not even take notes, harumph.

All that I ask of you dear Reader is to be patient with me, as I said I have no clue where this story is heading, but it is indeed heading somehwere. Plot points I have, but a concrete story I do not. Like the show they're stand alone, nothing soldifying that unites them other than the characters. Just like stars.

Till we meet again dear Reader, Fare Thee Well.


End file.
